rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Inversions
This page lists elements that turn riders upside-down, for a list of all other elements, see Elements. Inversions are elements of a roller coaster that turn the train upside-down. They are most commonly found on steel roller coasters, however, Son of Beast, a wooden roller coaster, was originally built with a vertical loop, although it was later removed. Typse of Inversions Barrel Roll A Barrel Roll (also known as a "Heartline Roll") is an element in which the track twists 360° around the train, leaving the train twisting in a straight line around the line of riders' hearts. Batwing "Batwing" redirects here. You may of been looking for Batwing at Six Flags America. A Batwing is a double inversion which flips over a 90° half-corkscrew and a half-loop followed by the same maneuver in reverse. Cobra Roll A Cobra Roll is a double inversion consisting of a half-loop, followed by two mirrored half-corkscrews, and finishing with another half-loop. Corkscrew A Corkscrew is an inversion that resembles a vertical loop that has been stretched so that the entrance and exit points are a distance away from each other. The riders are inverted at a point angled 90° horizontally from the incoming track. Often Corkscrews are found in pairs. You also occasionally see triple corkscrews. If you were looking for a Roller Coaster and were redirected here, go to Corkscrew (Disambiguation) Cutback A Cutback is an inversion similar to a Corkscrew, except, the second half is mirrored, so that the train exits the inversion in the opposite direction from which it entered. The now defunct Drachen Fire featured a cutback. Cutbacks are more painful than over-banked hills, which feature a balanced excitiment and intensity. Dive Loop A Dive Loop is an inversion that starts like a normal hill, then when it reaches its maximum steepness, does a corkscrew-like twist (which horizontally can range from straight to a curve over 135º) into a downwards half loop. When traveled in reverse it is usually called an "Immelman". Inclined Loop An Inclined Loop is a Vertical Loop that has been "tilted" at an angle. It is not entered vertically, like a standard loop, or horizontally like a helix. Instead, it is usually entered at an angle between 45° and 80°. Interlocking Corkscrews Interlocking Corkscrews are parallel (or near parallel) Corkscrews that cross over each other in opposite directions. Interlocking Loops Interlocking Loops are perpendicular (or near perpendicular) Vertical Loops that cross over each other, making a similar shape to that of a chain. Norwegian Loop A Norwegian Loop is a Dive Loop and an Immelmann traveled in succession. Sea Serpent A Sea Serpent is an inversion pair that is very similar to a Cobra Roll, only the Corkscrew halves have a constant twist and curve in in the same direction (rather than mirroring the second half). Butterfly A Butterfly is a variation of a Sea Serpent with very tight corkscrew halves (which appear to be "stretched Loop halves"). Sidewinder A Sidewinder is half of a Vertical Loop combined with half of a Corkscrew. Vertical Loop The most generic roller coaster inversion is a vertical loop. The loop is a continuously upward-sloping section of track that eventually results in a complete 360° circle. At the top-most piece of the loop, riders are completely upside-down. The continuously upward slope often increases relatively as the altitude increases to average the G-Forces (this is often called a "Teardrop Loop"). Zero-G Roll A Zero-G Roll (sometimes called a "Spiraling Camelback) is an inversion that is similar to a barrel roll but starts and ends vertically inclined like a standard hill. The inversion resembles a hill with a barrel roll on top. See Also Userboxes that relate to inversions Category:Descriptions Category:Elements